helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishida Kaori
|birthplace = Kanagawa, Japan |zodiac = Cancer |bloodtype = A |height = 158cm |group = Shizen Musume |occupation = Singer, Idol |genre = J-Pop |active = 2013-Present |acts = Shizen Musume}}Ishida Kaori (石田香織) was born on July 3, 1999. Ishida is a member of Shizen Musume and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. History Early Life Ishida Kaori was born on July 3, 1999 in Kanagawa Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2013 In January, Ishida auditioned for Ka-wa-ii!. She was a finalist, but failed to pass. On February 3, Ishida Kaori was added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, along with three other failed finalist. On May 1, it was revealed that Ishida participated in the Shizen Musume Audition ~2ki Kakumei~. Her audition song was Furusato, by Morning Musume. On June 9, Ishida passed the Shizen Musume auditions. Profile *'Name:' Ishida Kaori (石田香織) *'Nicknames:' KaoChii (花王ちぃ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Hello! Project Status:' **'2013-02-03 Kenshuusei **2013-06-09 Kenshuusei Graduated **2013-06-09 Shizen Musume Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **'2013-02-03 Member *'Shizen Musume Member: **'Rose''' (2013-2015) **'Light Blue' (2015-Present) *'Specialty:' Dancing, knitting *'Dislikes:' Snakes *'Favorite Song:'Furusato, Demo, Doushite?! *'Favorite Food:' Pizza, nuts, creme cake *'Least Favorite Food:' Beets *'Favorite Color:' Blue, indigo, gold *'Favorite Subject:' English, vocal lessons *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Ishikawa Rika, Kikkawa Yuu, Sakamoto Mayuri, Saburo Eri, Cing Xiu *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2013) **Shizen Musume (2013-present) Discography Shizen Musume ;Singles #2013.08.01 DoLL (Debut) #2013.09.21 Brave Heart ~Girls Courage~ #2013.12.24 Starry Night / Irodori #2014.11.15 Mugen / Eien LOVE #2014.12.25 Christmas / Otona no Uta #2015.02.05 Gomen ne "Go Away" / Kanashimi no Nijigatsu #2015.05.05 Samishii Otona / Kowai desu ne? #2015.09.13 Arigato Senpai! / My Dear Friend / Country side no Uta #2015.12.12 Shiawase To Attakaidesu / Shoki No Gifuto #2016.02.10 Winter Greeting / Watashi no Gakusei Jidai #2016.04.12 Watashitachi no Chisana Himitsu / Chapter 4 -Mayuri's Message- / Aijo Ni Michita Haru ;Albums #2013.07.12 Summer Splash! 2 -2nd Studio Album #2014.03.20 3 Shizen Fantasy! - 3rd Studio Album #2015.03.16 Nature 4 ever - 4th Studio Album #2016.01.02 5 Yuki - 5th Studio Album #2016.03.03 Best of Nature -Shizen Musume 2011-2016 Complete- - 1st Completion Album Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! (Debut/Final) Back Dancer #CANDY CANDY Music Video - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Trivia *She used to be under the agency NEW MOON as a dancer. *She was a backdancer in Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's MV, CANDY CANDY *She was a backdancer in the Avex group, Dorothy Little Happy. *Her favorite H!P group is Shizen Musume and Shiko Jikan. *She wanted to join Shizen Musume or Morning Musume. *She has an older sister and two younger brothers. *Her favorite H!P song is Furusato, by Morning Musume and Demo, Doushite?! by Shizen Musume. *She wants to become a popular idol. Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Trainee Category:Members who failed a Ka-wa-ii! Audition Category:Members who failed an audition Category:July Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Births in 1999 Category:Blood Type A Category:Shizen Musume Category:Second Generation Shizen Musume Member Category:Shizen Musume Member Category:Graduated Egg Category:2013 Debuts